


Shelter

by Xhu



Category: Banana Bus Squad, CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H2O Delirious - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dystopia, Everyone wants to Survive, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Shelter, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhu/pseuds/Xhu
Summary: The Banana Bus Squad lives inside a Shelter that caters to numerous resident survivors from the Apocalypse. Everyone wants to survive and had been living a redundant life for years. Eating daily rations and nutrient pills for living. Never been outside of the Shelter to even bask in the sunlight. Everything is well maintained inside the Shelter, until one morning, an announcement inside the Shelter was made.As for Luke Patterson, will he follow the law?
Kudos: 2





	Shelter

I was sleeping soundly when consecutive blaring sirens woke me up from my deep sleep.

“Shelter 29A Area BBS, Today is 21st of May P.A.21, Saturday. Time Check is 7:00 A.M.” announced by a robotic voice coming from an intercom in our bunker.

I slowly got up, organizing my thoughts. As the intercom says, today is the 21st year after the apocalypse. Humans almost went extinct from the calamity that happened years ago. Pandemic, wars, and nuclear fallout were the cause of the apocalypse. The economy collapsed in an instant, everything went down because of war. The false security that humanity built was destroyed in a flash. Rich people strived to live while poor people died from hunger and sickness. On the other hand, middle-class people like us find ways to strive from the post-apocalypse.

“Please be ready and get your rations in the Supply Center.” added by the voice coming from the intercom. 

I got up and fixed my bed, I took a look at my bunker. It is small compared to the normal room that I used to live in. A room with a bed, cabinet, and a comfort room that sums up all of my things. After the apocalypse, there was a lot of radiation residue left on the surface of the earth. All living things slowly died and greeneries withered, some living things survived but mutated by the radiation that it has is not fit for human consumption. Slowly, everything on the surface of the earth withered and rusted. Humans cannot live in this kind of environment thus forcing us to live underground and created a human shelter. The shelter protected humanity and it continued to strive on for 21 years.

I went to my cabinet and took my identification tag, every personnel on the shelter have one. It is a silver tag with my name and current identification printed on it. Luke Patterson BBS36, I slowly touched the engravings, this ID means a lot to me. This is the only thing that proves that I am still living. Without this ID, I won’t be able to get my rations nor stay here on the shelter. Hooking the tag on my neck I walked towards the mirror above the sink located to my room.

Age is coming on to me. As time passes by, the feeling of surviving grows within me. Each day I became desperate on surviving.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when another announcement from the intercom was made “Announcement. Jonathan and Liz had their baby earlier this morning. Everyone is advised to go to the main hall 5 hours from now for Preceptorship”.

A smile crept into my face. My friends are the only reason why I strive on living. Everyone else that I know already died from the apocalypse. Jonathan, my best friend was expecting his firstborn child for a few months now. The feeling of becoming an uncle gives me joy. Well, per se, Jonathan and I have been too close for a long time, I admit that I am looking forward to seeing his child. Another thing is that I can’t wait to see that child and tell stories of the things that happened before the apocalypse.

Feeling excited, I rushed towards the door of my bunker and went out of my room, I proceeded to the infirmary. Upon arriving, I saw several friends of ours being already there. Ryan, Mark, and Joe were already surrounding Jonathan and congratulating him. I saw Liz on the bed holding a small child. Hope filled my eyes when I saw the child. I flashed my sincerest smile to Jonathan and gave him a hug. Everyone in the room was feeling the same, and hopeful. With all the emotions bottled up inside me, I couldn’t help it but cry. Ryan Wrecker, one of my closest friend, went to me and gave me comfort. I gathered myself and told them that we should give Jonathan and Liz a time and should be getting our rations. They all agreed and bid farewell to the couple.

All of us went out to the room and made small talks, greeting everyone on our way to get our rations. The Shelter provides daily rations equally to each person upon presenting their identification tags. There was a long queue on the Central Supply Area where all personnel fell in line. When it was my turn, I received a box containing bottled water, nutrient pills, and crackers that should last a day. After the apocalypse, food was scarce and almost everyone relies on eating nutrient pills and crackers to have their fill. This is what we’ve been eating for the past few years.

I was about to talk to Ryan when I realized that he has a lot of things to do today. So I went back into my room to get myself ready. Though today is a joyful day because of the birth of a new child, everyone is nervous about the Preceptorship that will happen later.

Soon enough the announcement was made. “Attention everyone, please be advised that everyone should now be in their respective bunkers as the Preceptorship will now commence. Once your identification has been called, please proceed to the Main Hall. This year's Preceptorship will be led by Ryan Wrecker.”

Shelter 29A, Area BBS is one of the safest shelters. They provide us security and daily necessities. Outside of the shelter is a very harsh environment that no human can survive even for a day. Outside of the shelter, a human will suffer slowly. First, the radiation will their skin, and their hair will start fall of an hour later. Their seven orifices on the face will start to bleed after a few hours and will slowly die from blood loss from having their skin fall off. That is the current environment outside of the shelter. 

A few hours later my name was called to the Main Hall for the Preceptorship.

I slowly got up, fixed myself, and went out of my room. Walking briskly and opening the door of the Main Hall, I saw a lot of eyes turned towards me. Half of the Shelters population was already here. I saw my friends and gave them a smile. I turned towards the center of the Hall and saw my close friend, Ryan Wrecker, his hand on top of an identification printing machine.

Walking toward Ryan, I gave him a smile.

“Hey my boy Ryan!”

He nodded, “Hey Luke, are you nervous?”

“Kind of, but anyway, let’s get the thing started. I hope that I will get a good one” I told him and flashed a solemn smile, I took off my identification tag and gave it to Ryan.

“We all do hope that, there are still a lot of things to do in the future and I hope that we can survive this.” Ryan told me, on my side glance I saw all of my friends being done on the Preceptorship. Mark, Joe, Liz, Jonathan and his newborn kid were present. Seeing them together gives me comfort and increased my desire to survive.

Ryan melancholically smiled at me and took my identification tag, he then proceeded to put the tag in the machine.

Preceptorship, is the law that every shelter has, everything will be provided to its residents but the Preceptorship is a law that should not be broken. It is a law stating that a shelter can only provide residence for a certain number of individuals. If a child is born and the number of residents exceeded the capacity, a Preceptorship should be done. This aims to provide equal ration distribution and balances the homing capacity of the shelter.

I slowly glanced at my friends, they gave me an assuring smile that everything will be okay. My worries were dispelled in an instant.

In the Preceptorship, every individual will be given a new identification tag including the child. Each resident will be called individually to the Main Hall to surrender their identification tags and new tags will be given randomly. Since the shelter can only cater to a limited number of residents, the excess individuals will be exiled from the shelter and forcing them to leave the shelter. 

Only death awaits outside the shelter.

I see Ryan working hard on the machine. A few more cranks and my new tag will be given.

The numbers that will be engraved to the tag will be randomly embossed by the machine that Ryan is holding. It is foolproof and no one can tamper with it.

I’m getting antsy by now, everyone is expecting me to survive and I know that I will.

A green light flashed from the machine, indicating that the engraving is done.

I slowly went to it and Ryan opened the machine, he tapped my shoulder reassuring me that everything will be fine.  
Our shelter, Shelter 29A BBS Area, is a good shelter. It can provide residence for 100 individuals and that rule cannot be broken. Excess individuals are sent outside and left die on their own.

I took the tag inside the machine and glanced at my new tag. Luke Patterson BBS101, it states.

I was one hundred and first.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I made, I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
